villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Six-God Generals
The Six-God Generals are the secondary antagonists (not counting Asch) in the video game Tales of the Abyss and its anime adaptation. They were a group lead by Van Grants to help achieve his goal. Members Dist the Reaper English: Liam O'Brien Japanese: Kazuki Yao Dist doesn't fight directly: instead, he uses giant robots. He often calls himself "Dist the Rose", though Jade calls him "Dist the Runny". At some point in the story, he made Grand Mastro Mohs into a monster in order to make Mohs a new Fon Master. Dist was the only member to not die. Legretta the Quick English: Cindy Robinson Japanese: Mika Ito Legretta acts as Van's subordinate. In the past, she was originally Tear's tough instructor. Legretta fights by using her sword and gun. In the end, she was killed off in battle by Luke and the others. Largo the Black Lion Largo is often seen with Arietta and/or Sync. In the past, it was shown that he was somehow related to Natalia. During the story, he also acted as a heavy fighter and Arietta's close friend. Largo fights with a heavy axe. In the end, he was defeated in combat at the Absorption Gate. English: Jamieson Prince Japanese: Tessho Genda Arietta the Wild ''Main Article: Arietta '' Arietta and Largo are often seen together. Arietta uses magic and her monsters to fight in battle. When her parents died, the Liger Queen found her and raised her. However, when Luke and the others killed her for the food shortage at Engeve, Arietta became upset and declared revenge against them. She had Ion kidnapped at Choral Castle just so they would come over. Later, she took Anise's parents and demanded that Anise would have a duel with her in Cheagle Woods, which she accepts. In the end, Arietta died in battle. English: Kate Higgins Japanese: Satsuki Yukino Sync the Tempest ''Main Article: Sync '' Sync is a masked replica that later turned out to resemble Ion as well as being able to mimic his voice. He can move swiftly and uses his fists as weapons. In the end, he was defeated in combat after overexerting his body. English: Erin Fitzgerald Japanese: Ikue Otani (game) Yumiko Kobayashi (anime) Asch the Bloody (formerly) English: Yuri Lowenthal Japanese: Chihiro Suzuki Though he started out as one of them, he acted more of an anti-hero. Asch is the original being over Luke who kept treating him badly. He repeatedly tried to stop Luke from what Van was having him do: tricking Luke into destroying Akzeriuth. After that, Asch had been an ally throughout the story. He fights with a sword. In the end, after being trapped in the same room with Luke, Asch was stabbed by a few Oracle Knight replicas and sacrificed himself to let Luke go, meaning that Luke was more than just a replica. Category:Organizations Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Right-Hand Category:Fighters Category:Tales Series Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Deceased Category:Kidnapper Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Extremists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Necessary Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Animal Cruelty